POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter ten
Chapter nine of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot Elvis, Classified, Skipper, Short Fuse, Blik, Obi-wan, Miyuki, Private, Ike, Kicker and Faragonda were blocked by Tyrant the Tarbosaurus while Kowalski, Eva, Rico and Corporal were up against Ventress the Avimimus on their own, But Elvis won't tolerate that, she attacks the tyrannosaur who promptly swats her away and into the cave wall, which caused the roof of the tunnel their other teammates were in to crumble, "oops" she muttered embarrassingly, "hahaha, now your precious buddies are doomed" Tyrant taunts, "we'll see about that, Sheen take the others and dig out the tunnel, the rest of my team follow me" Elvis orders, so The Velociraptors (minus Sheen) wrestle Tyrant, Sheen and the modern-animals arrive at the collapsed tunnel, "hey I found a gap right here" Classified spotted and indeed it was, but there was one problem, "that hole is too big for Classified or me" Skipper complains trying to squeeze through but failed, possibly due to his chubbiness, "I can fit" Short Fuse says and indeed he was able to get through along with Sheen and Private, "these rocks are too big and heavy to move for the five of us, kids you're gonna have to go alone" Classified laments, "gotcha when we get back with the others maybe Corporal could move some of the rocks aside" Private returns and the three kid animals head down the tunnel to find the others. Meanwhile for said others they were losing the fight with Ventress as expected, but she did suffer a few wounds herself and all her Droidosaurs were beaten, she then pins Eva down with her foot and was preparing to strike that would certainly kill the owl, the other three could only watch helplessly from their beaten state when Ventress raised her laser sabers over her head, but before she even moves she caught whiff of a smell and instinctively shielded herself from another saber that came from nowhere, she was forced off of Eva but now has clear view of her new opponent: Sheen, "finally a challenge" she says ecstatically and the two engage, Short Fuse and Private had gone to Eva, "you alright?" Private asks, "yeah thanks, I owe you one" Eva thanked and got up, Sheen was pretty good at countering Ventress's agility, which everytime she tries using that on him he would use surprise to repel her, "you have to do better than that my darling" he taunts, Ventress eventually steps up her game and managed to disarm him much to Sheen's amazement, "well, now I'm impressed" he jokes as Ventress swings her blades at him forcing him into a column, "now you die" she growls, but Sheen ducks when Ventress thrusts her sword forth, then he grabs both of her arms flips over and kicks her in the head with his feet, she felt his killing claws pierce into her skin and staggered while Sheen reclaims his weapon, "shall we continue?" he offers, "my pleasure" Ventress answers and once again engage in a swordfight. Back with the adult raptors they were putting up a fight for Tyrant, although Kicker, Faragonda and Ike were beaten early, most likely out of aftermath for fighting Slash the Therizinosaurus, now the pack was reduced to four but that could still prove a match to a giant Tarbosaurus, "I'm sure you have told your bird friends that you and I have our blood in them have you not?" Tyrant taunts loudly, Skipper turned pale at this, "wait is that true?" he asks Classified suddenly who looks just as surprise, then looks at himself, "oh it's true Skipper, you your team and that owl are our little heirs" Tyrant said to him, Classified noticed Skipper was looking afraid at his own hands and judging by the looks the raptors were giving it was obvious that Tyrant couldn't be lying, the wolf has seen pictures of feathered dinosaurs including feathery Velociraptor''s, hell the two ''Oviraptor''s were also feathered, but what was freaking out Skipper so bad? "Skipper what's wrong?" he asks, "I heard rumors that birds and dinosaurs were related but that's it, although I'm okay with the raptors being long lost cousins, but is it true that he is in the same boat?" Skipper asks directing it to Tyrant, Classified wasn't really sure but made a note to ask the raptors after this. Back with Sheen's team he had managed to defeat Ventress as she had practically collapse from fatigue, at the same time the modern-animals returned after pursuing Blowhole and Dave, "they got away" Kowalski laments, "bummer" Sheen expresses but dismisses it and they were returning to the others, "hey Corporal you think you could give me a hand in removing these rocks that caved-in?" Sheen asks, "why can't we just blow it up?" Short Fuse proposes, with Rico nodding enthusiastically of course, "I don't know, using an explosive it may make things worse" Eva warns, "oh right" Rico agrees disappointedly, so they all just dug into it with their forelimbs starting with the smallest and lose ones, eventually they created a hole big enough for even Corporal to squeeze through, "guys" Kowalski yells to Skipper and Classified who grimaced at their battered appearance but were nonetheless relieved, "where's the dolphin, octopus and their minions?" Classified asks, "they got away" Eva laments, though Classified and Skipper were okay with that, suddenly Tyrant ended up staggering into his machine and it started to spark and smoke, "now look what you've done" he roared angrily, "what we done? you were the one who crashed into it" Harry objects, "only because you knocked me into it" Tyrant countered, Obi-wan had gone to the imprisoned van meter monsters and picked the lock on their cage to free them, then went back to the others, "we have to get out of here, the machine is short circuiting and if it blows we'll be buried alive" he states, "well this is where me and my team are successful in stopping Tyrant so lets leave" Elvis orders and not even Classified or Skipper object, she looked at where the van meter monster cage was but found they had escaped, she didn't bother asking who did it as they were speeding down the way they came in, Tyrant meanwhile was having trouble trying to avoid the falling rocks and getting away too. The animal heroes all ran down tunnel to tunnel and once again were being directed by the monsters who were giving them free rides, the monsters darted through the raining rubble and around the biggest chunks until finally they find moonlight and the cryptids disembark their passengers who thanked them and sped out, Private halts for a moment and sees that the monsters weren't following, "what are you waiting for? come on" he called desperately but the monsters didn't heed, instead they gave a goodbye pose by raising one of their hands up and remain in this pose until they couldn't be seen anymore, the entrance to the mine collapsed and now there was no way back in or out, Private just stood there shocked, "I'm sorry Private, but we may see them again, someday" Skipper sooths, "they gave themselves up for us" Corporal comments, "guess they weren't monsters after all" Miyuki added, "what now? Dave and Blowhole are still out there" Kowalski asks, "we'll get them" Rico cheers and Kowalski smiles, "what about Tyrant and his allies?" Classified asks, "well Tyrant's been known to cheat death more than once so I wouldn't be surprised if he returns again" Blik answers, "well I hope he doesn't" Skipper says shivering, "you okay" Eva asks, "um Eva, other penguins, you might want to sit down for this" Classified says. Later they return to the North wind's jet, along the way Classified revealed that the bird characters have a dinosaurian heritage, "are you serious" Rico asks, "it's true though, we have the same arm-folding trick, and some dinosaurs are feathered like you, these two are" Kicker counters, the last part directed to the ''Oviraptor''s, "well I don't mind being your cousins, but if Tyrant is related to us birds too, than what if we become bad as him?" Skipper asks worriedly, "don't say that, you may be related physically but you're not mentally" Ike responded, "that's right you five have something that he doesn't: a heart" Faragonda says sitting down with them on the boarding ramp, with the rest of the raptors joining, the penguins and Eva couldn't deny that and they all look into the night sky with smiles. '''The End' Gallery Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fandom